


Some Stucky Smuts!

by SevenSeasOfTig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSeasOfTig/pseuds/SevenSeasOfTig
Summary: Lots of Smut. My bad.





	1. Chapter 1

The Blonde exhaled a scream, Hitting, Slashing, Slapping, Until his arms hurt.   
He seemed to be trudging. Trudging through Hate and Grief that was building up inside him and bubbling as ... 

He awoke with another scream, disturbing the Male beside him. "Stevie.." The Brunette purred out, causing the Blonde to look at him and cup his face. "Go back to sleep, I'm fine. I just- had a bad dream." He confirmed to his lover, nodding hastily. But Bucky didn't buy it one bit. "What happened, Doll Face?" Bucky murmured groggily, causing Steve's cheeks to go hot. 

"Well, what's wrong?" Bucky asked, more awake this time. Steve jumped a bit and looked at his Lover, relaxing his expression. "I had a dream about the War.." He spoke softly (soft enough to coo a baby), and he swallowed the Lump in his throat. "C'mere Darlin." Bucky spoke, and with that, Steve was ontop of Bucky, and Bucky was sure enough feeling Steve up in the most hottest places, making him moan. "Buck," Steve panted, shifting his legs. "Shh, Stevie." Bucky cooed, his hands gently sliding into Steve's grey pajama bottoms. Steve chewed his lip, sitting up to look at Bucky. Bucky moved a digit inside of him, causing Steve to gasp lightly and cover his face. "Like I said, Darlin', I gotcha." Bucky cooed, kissing Steve's forehead. Steve nodded hastily, his face contorting with Pleasure as Bucky put two, then three fingers inside of him. - and at that point, Steve was nearly a beggar. 

"Buck, please-" Steve begged, causing Buck to flash an Evil grin. Bucky finally pulled his own Pajama bottoms and Underwear down, sliding Steve onto his back and pulling his down aswell. “Gib ass,” Barnes spoke with a growl. Bucky pulled his shirt over his head, and Steve pulled his off. Bucky gently entered himself into Steve, Steve hissing when he did so. "Thanks for Barebacking me, Buck," Steve moaned out, gasping with pleasure when Bucky slammed his hips into him. James' metal hand gripped Steve's thigh, surely going to leave bruises on the Blonde later. He began to move his hips into his Lover, causing Steve to arch his back a bit, but Bucky lowered him back down. Steve moaned and groaned and time went by, and They were both over the Edge. Steve was gripping the sheets above him and moaning Bucky's name, while Bucky was pounding into him. The Moaning just Encouraged him. It always did. Steve eventually Came, Bucky's name tied on his tongue, and Pleasure washing over him. Bucky came afterwards, Groping Steve's ass and Thighs. Bucky pulled out of Steve, gently cupping his cheek. 

They finished the rest of the Night sleeping together, Steve ontop of Bucky's chest fast asleep, and Bucky underneath him doing the same.


	2. Welcome Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Bucky comes home to Steve, and.. lots of Banging.

Steve warily looked around the room, waiting for his boyfriend, Bucky. Bucky was always Home late, but that didn't seem to bother Steve.   
Steve sat and thought for a moment, Thought how he was a Virgin, and only new about Sex. He'd never had it in his Life. Soon enough, Bucky walked through the door. The Male gently closed the door behind him, Flicking the Light on. "I'm Home, Darlin'!" Bucky called out, taking his hat off and setting it on the hat rack. He pulled back his Brown hair and Sighed, Kicking his Sneakers and Socks off. Steve merely came out of Their Room, In baggy shorts followed by No shirt. Bucky Smiled for a Moment, Walking to Steve and Wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. "Miss me, Stevie?" He asked softly, peering into Steve's eyes. Steve only Chuckled, Placing a kiss on Bucky's Lips and Wrapping his Arms around Bucky. Bucky gave Steve a devilish Smile, and Their Lips joined Furiously. Bucky had gently pushed Steve against the wall, Hoping not to hurt him. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky, Looking at him for a Moment. "I've never done this before, Buck.."   
Bucky looked at Him for a moment, Nodding. "I gotcha baby. I won't hurt you. I promise." He said softly, Looking Steve in the Eyes softly. Steve nodded and Tugged at Bucky's shirt. "Take this off." Bucky nodded, Holding Steve up with his Knee and Peeling his Shirt off his Back. Steve watched Bucky for a moment in Shock, watching as his Lover revealed his upper half. Steve gulped for a moment, Sliding his hands up all over Bucky to feel every muscle and creek that he could feel. It was nearly painful. Steve finally undressed himself, and they tangled in sweet bliss for a while, before managing to make it to the bed. Bucky was ontop of Steve, rocking his hips back and forth into the Male, and Steve was trying desperately to contain each and every single moan. They were like this for a while, Until both of them Came dry, and Decided to fall asleep in this Position. 

They were Content. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading. :’)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! I apologize for the hilarious line in the First Chapter, but hey.


End file.
